The Blue Lotus
About The Blue Lotus is a place that specializes in catering to the more bizarre and curious tastes out there. Many are things some might consider hideous or strange. Any desire can and will be sated - for a price, of course. Beyond its standing business as a brothel, the Lotus is a hub of activity, its lounge and private meeting rooms often serving as a neutral ground for business parties, trade negotiations, or other such ventures. It also hosts more than just carnal entertainment, arranging art shows, hosting small theater companies, and all-in-all encouraging artists of all kinds. Outside and Entrance A three story structure of the smoothest dark block stone, spectacular windows, balconies (from which the 'wares' will at times choose to display themselves), all edged in an unusual but gorgeous blue-black metal. Up a few obsidian marble steps is the entrance: over-sized, double-doors, engraved with abstract, flowing lotus flowers and delicately highlighted with blue paint and silver-leaf. Flanking the double doors both inside and out are unnaturally large and well-armed guardsmen. Though they vary amongst the more common underdark races the guards are often drow who seem to stand nearly a foot taller than most. Guests are strongly encouraged to leave weapons at the door, though exceptions are often made for repeat or particularly important visitors. Either way, security is not an issue here - either because too many people realize the folly in starting trouble in a place important names from all races seemed to have a positive connection to, or, more likely, everyone knows the denizens of the Lotus are fully capable of halting any trouble before it starts... The double doors open into the large foyer, dimly lit as is the rest of the establishment. The black dome ceiling is supported by wrought iron, a gauzy blue fabric draped between the beams. Past the cloth, faint lights dance and from its center hangs a silvery cage, prongs twisting from the metal to hold thick candles. Within, a distinctly feminine body dances and writhes. After speaking with the hostess at a massive stone desk, guests are allowed past another set of sapphire doors, into the large and luxurious lounge... The Lounge The Lounge is the ever-active center of the Lotus. The space seems endless, dark save for the flow of magicked stones embedded in columns, continuing the black, blue and silver theme, often keeping far corners and the ceiling encased in shadow. The floors smooth stone and littered with rich rugs about the majority of the space, taken up by overstuffed seats, couches, elegant chairs and tables, some set low so patrons can choose to recline. Thick tapestries of velvet can be found on every wall, hiding little niches or simply providing decoration. A large, well-stocked bar takes up a good portion of the far left side wall when on enters and is always tended. Its black gray stone is polished to a reflective sheen, matching the large mirrored backsplash. It is divided from the rest of the space by a large, long, beautifully twisted glass tank, home to one of the Lotus’ most recognizable denizens. On the far end of the space opposite the bar is a massive stage with heavy, dark blue curtains, pulled back with thick, silver cord when a performance is being held. It is here one can mingle, drink, smoke, and be sinful. The exotic servitors here will tend to their guests here, before pulling them to one of the Lotus’ special rooms in the upper stories for a different sort of a good time. The Menagerie The Blue Lotus does more than entertain and play host to business and artists. Deep beneath the floors is a large complex that houses the whole of operations for the Lotus as well as a large menagerie of exotic creatures many of which are for sale, others which are brought by special request, and still others which are simply being cared for. Every now and gain, a denizen of the Lotus will go through the lounge with an exotic creature in hand.